1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved aid for swimmers and, more particularly, pertains to assisting in the training of swimmers through a specially designed handpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for use by swimmers and other athletes to assist in training and to enhance performance is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for use by swimmers and other athletes to assist in training and to enhance performance heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting swimmers and other athletes through supplemental devices utilized with various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for assisting in the training of swimmers through a specially designed handpiece. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,213 to Yuen discloses flotation paddles joined by a central shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4832,643 to Schoofs discloses a hand paddle for use by swimmers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,371 to Alonzo discloses a water paddle and flotation device for use by swimmers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,254 to Elson discloses a swimmer's hand paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,477 to Lewis discloses swim paddles for arm attachment.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,744 to Smithers discloses a strength-building swim paddle.
In this respect, the aid for swimmers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the training of swimmers through a specially designed handpiece.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved aid for swimmers which can be used for assisting in the training of swimmers through a specially designed handpiece. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.